ecpostproductionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ecpost
Ecpost, or Aaron, is the main character of Ecpost Productions. Currently he is a 14 year old weirdo who makes vlogs and play games. Some people thinks his vlogs ware good but he thinks they are pretty shitty. He is often inactive due to "school" and "studying". Aaron also has a pretty fucked up voice, especially during his first year of middle school. His voice is now more natural and is gradually getting better. He has just graduated middle school and is on the way to high school. Content When Aaron first started YouTube on May 2014 and uploaded Minecraft videos. He would usually play the game with Michi Patoto and Complex Theories. Eventually he moved onto different games such as COD, Destiny, and Star Wars Battlefront. In the year of 2016 he went through a phase that inflicted a lot of damage to him and society. He became a Leafyishere wannabe and would upload commentary and rant videos. Some on the same videos leafy made on. This spread multiple different strains of AIDS similar to Mark Zuckerburg's Facebook prototype, Bugbook™. He eventually learned and returned to gaming for a year. Aaron started his vlog series in mid 2017 and is still doing that up to now. He even started playing Fortnite on October of 2017. Friends Michi Patoto- Michi, or Mikey, is one of Aaron's best friends. They've known each other since they were babies. They both upload similar content. He used to upload gaming videos such as Minecraft and other Steam games but is now into vlogging. Mikey and Aaron occasionally help each other with editing and play games like Fortnite and Realm Royale together. Complex Theories- Complex Theories, or Arin is also one of Aaron's best friends. They've known each other since 1st grade but became friends in the 5th grade. He has a pretty strange and chaotic mindset and doesn't really care about important stuff such as his health, economy, and grades. he usually just eats candy and Lunchables™ for lunch, Donuts for breakfast and plays GTA V and Fortnite for the rest of the day after school. He even got a 2% on his math test once. JayWhy- JayWhy, or Joshua is a close friend of Aaron. They became friends in the 8th grade. Joshua is a rapper and usually raps about depressed stuff and believes in philosophy. He is a fan of NF and 21 Pilots and always posts endless essays of his song lyrics, politics, and his philosophical believes on his Instagram story. A lot of times the timeline of the top of his story becomes the size of individual grains of sand and nobody bothers to read them. Jeffrey- Jeffrey was a close friend of Aaron's since third grade but they don't really talk a lot now since he moved to a different school. They used to play Minecraft together all the time and played Destiny together at one point. Jeffrey including Complex Theories and other friends would explore the abandoned elementary school in the neighborhood. Baller Sims- Baller Sims, or Sam was a friend of Aaron since the 5th grade. They became friends from the Basketball team and used to play basketball together during free time. Now they don't really talk and haven't talked since 2016. Tj- Tj was a close friend of Aaron since early elementary school. Tj got Aaron into COD and games such as Red Dead Redemption, and Gmod. he appeared in a couple videos such as, "Shout Out to TJ & D'marco", "Black Ops 2 with Gmod715 ep 1 gmod715 gets a ray gun", and "THE HUNT FOR BERT | Disneyland Vlog". James- James was one of Aaron's best friends since 1st grade. As young kids they would climb trees at nearby parks. As they got older they started playing games such as Minecraft and COD together. They even would help each other on programming projects. Since James moved after the 7th grade, they do not talk as often but still keep in touch on iMessage.